


Beat Into Submission

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, M/M, Sounding, electric play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Logan's birthday and everyone knows what that mean: Victor has a "present" for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat Into Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of a fic I wrote for the 2014 BadWrong Weeks on LJ's community maridichallenge.

He hid in an seemingly abandoned cabin, isolated in the middle of the forest that covered the Canadian Rocky Mountains.  
Like every year, he was trying to escape from Creed’s “birthday gift”.  
He had locked himself in that cabin after wandering for many hours amongst the trees, trying to make the other lose his trail, even crossing some ice-cold rivers in the hope that the water would wash away his smell. Not that he really thought that Victor would be discouraged by this little thing, at most it would slow him down… perhaps.

Although, in spite of everything, he was lucky: he had found a bottle of fine liquor. He sat at the table and drank, keeping his eyes on the door.  
Considering his healing factor it was impossible for him to get drunk, but at least drinking relaxed him a bit.

He had just reached the half of the bottle when he heard something alarming: the forest had become completely silent, except for the wind whistling between the leaves. It was a terrible sign when the animals were quiet; it meant that there was a predator nearby. And considering that there were no bears nor lynxes around the only option was him: Sabretooth.

As Logan feared, his efforts to escape from him had been useless. He emptied the glass and walked outside, standing in the small clearing in front of the cabin, waiting. Since they would fight like always it was better to have space to move.

He didn’t have to wait for long before hearing the muffled sound of footsteps on the undergrowth.

-Did ya really think ya could ever slow me down, runt?- Victor asked, his way too familiar voice filled with mockery as he came out of the tree’s shadows, grinning evilly.

Logan didn’t answer, merely unsheathing his claws and getting in a defensive position.

The other man’s grin widened and he attacked.

The snow got stained with blood when the two men hit each other. Wolverine had sank his claws into his enemy’s chest, piercing his lungs. Sabretooth, instead, had aimed for the other’s neck, taking advantage from his greater weight to throw Logan on the ground and overwhelm him.

A gurgled laugh came out of Victor’s throat while he loomed over his prey and tightened his grip on the other’s neck until he couldn’t breath anymore.

-I bet ya won’t be able to do anything before fainting.- the blond man whispered on Wolverine’s lips, crushing him on the ground with all his weight to block the other’s arms in that uncomfortable position.

The X-Man started to gasp, feeling way too soon his lungs burn while trying to get some air inside, his heart beating faster trying to send more blood to the tissues already suffering from the lack of oxygen, his head fogging; all symptoms of suffocation.  
His claws were stuck between the other’s ribs, the only way to free them was sheathe them, but that would only help Victor since his healing factor would start patching him back.

The latter, on the other hand, didn’t seem to suffer too much for his wounds. The other’s claws were stopping the haemorrhage and the little blood that filled his alveoli in the beginning and made it hard to breathe had been already reabsorbed thanks to his healing factor. In brief, the only problem Logan was causing was an annoying burning sensation every time he breathed.

He stared amused into Logan’s eyes, enjoying his suffering. The capillaries in the sclera were already bursting, in a little while he would lose consciousness.

The shorter man tried a last, desperate act to make the other loosen his grip on his throat: he sheathed his claws and unsheathed them again, stabbing his enemy’s lungs another time and making him groan in pain.

-It’s useless, runt, I’m not gonna let ya go… especially not today.- Victor whispered with the few breath he had while his healing factor kicked back in.

The X-Man didn’t really hope to stop him, he just wanted to prove that he hadn’t given up and he would never do.

Like Victor had predicted, Logan soon fainted and his claws sheathed. Just to be sure, Sabretooth kept holding his neck tight for a couple more minutes, so that the other would be unconscious for longer. He had a great surprise to prepare, after all…

 

Logan was slapped awake, clearly by Victor considering the hand’s size and the painful tingling that was burning his cheeks.  
He opened his eyes and immediately tried to get up, unsuccessfully.

The taller man laughed at his effort, caressing his throat with the sharp tip of his claws.

-D’ya wanna leave already, runt? We haven’t started having fun yet…- he said in a sugary tone of voice.

-Go fuck yerself, Creed!- Wolverine answered, pulling with all his strength on the chains that were blocking his hands.

-Ya know I prefer fucking ya.- Sabretooth promptly replied, slashing the other’s chest open from his collarbone to his bellybutton, even scratching his ribs.

Logan hissed in pain, gritting his teeth in order not to scream; it certainly was what Creed wanted.

The latter licked the blood away from his fingers in a sensual way, staring at the wounds he inflicted as they healed fast.  
Tying Logan up at the table with arms and legs wide open had been a great idea, that way he was completely exposed and powerless. He could do anything he wanted to him for as long as he wanted and that isolated place guaranteed that no one could interrupt them. He had waited for a whole year for their “date” and he had no intentions of losing this opportunity.

-I bought some fun toys just for ya, ya know?- he leant over Logan’s face, stopping a few centimetres away from it. –They’ll drive ya nuts!-

Logan tried to head-butt him, but Victor promptly pulled back laughing.

-It’s useless, ya can’t move. And ya surely noticed that ya can’t get yer claws out.- he mocked his prisoner, hinting at the bent position of his wrists, that were pulled over the table’s edge and directly tied to its legs. –Ya’re all mine…- he concluded, grinning cruelly.

The X-Man glared at him and growled, challenging the other to do something as if he could stop him.

Victor laughed, stepping away to take a device that didn’t look reassuring: in fact, it had a big label painted on it, warning for possible electric shock.

-Should we begin?- Sabretooth asked ironically, taking the two electrodes and turning the voltage knob.

-Don’t ya ever think of using that stuff, Creed!- Logan threatened him, even if his sweaty forehead betrayed his fear.

He knew very well that for Creed it was only a provocation, but he couldn’t prevent himself from saying it. Creed was a big-league sadist and he was his favourite victim because he didn’t have to restrain himself to prevent him from dying and he could therefore prolong his sufferings all he wanted. With his healing factor, Creed could kill him many times and soon after have him back as new. He couldn’t ask for anything better.

-But ya haven’t even tried it yet! Moreover it’s only half of the power.- Victor answered amused, potting the electrodes at the sides of his victim’s abdomen.

The electric current forced every muscle in Logan’s body to contract, causing an excruciating pain.

The X-Man screamed at that torture. He knew it was just the beginning, especially considering that that was only the halfway level. This time Creed wouldn’t merely slash him and make him bleed to death, he would fry him. And knowing him well today fainting wouldn’t be enough to make the pain stop.

After some very long seconds, the taller man removed the electrodes from the burnt flesh.

His victim was covered in sweat and panted to catch his breath while some muscles still involuntarily contracted to dispose of the remaining electric current.

Sabretooth grinned pleased for the result, putting an electrode in the middle of his enemy’s chest and the other on his left ribs. This way the electric shock crossed his heart, making it fibrillate.

The shorter man couldn’t even scream for how much his lungs had contracted, he couldn’t breathe even if he wanted to. And the fact that he was sweaty worsened the agony since it let some electricity to diffuse in other body parts.

This time when Victor moved the electrodes away, Wolverine kept suffering because his heart had stopped.

The blond man let him gasp and moan until Logan begged him with his eyes; then he punched his chest hard, making the hit reset the other’s heart and making it start beating again.

The X-Man started breathing again, trying to catch his breath as much as he could before his tormenter went on with his torture.

Victor in the meantime had moved behind Logan’s head and he had raised the voltage to its maximum.

-It’s funny, isn’t it?- he asked chuckling, taking Logan’s belt from the pile of his clothes, which he had thrown in a corner. –Ya’d better bite it if ya don’t wanna chop yer tongue off.-

Logan opened his eyes wide, scared, staring at the amused expression on Victor’s face.

-Don’t ya ever think about frying my brain!-

-Too late…-

Sabretooth put the belt in his mouth. If he wanted to spit it out it was his own business.

But the other bit it. He knew way too well that there was no way to avoid that torture.

Victor waited for some minutes, enjoying his victim’s reaction: faster heartbeat and breath, widened pupils, cold sweat that gave him that intoxicating smell of fear. A really exciting mix.  
Then he put the electrodes on Logan’s temples.

The latter started convulsing and his back arched so much as to make him lift from the table’s wooden surface; he had his eyes widened and fixed on his torturer’s grinning face, it was impossible for him to close them even if he wanted to. He could have never imagined that such an agony could exists, so excruciating that Victor had to stop it after a few seconds in order not to make him lose consciousness again.

The X-Man fell back on the table, panting heavily, his gaze unfocused for the shock while the remains of electricity caused some more spasms.

Sabretooth turned off the device, totally satisfied of its effect on the other. He took the belt out of the shorter man’s mouth, pleased by the sight of the clear bite mark on it.

-Are ya relaxed now, runt?- he asked in an amused tone, nonchalantly scratching his victim’s chest.

Logan didn’t even had the strength to stiffen for those cuts, much less to answer back. Even if his healing factor had restored his brain it couldn’t give him back his stamina.

The taller man chuckled at the exhausted expression on his victim’s face, who still tried to look threatening. He poured himself a glass of liquor, sipping it.

-Not bad… d’ya want some to recover?- he mocked Wolverine, even if he let him drink it. After all it wasn’t funny if he couldn’t fight back, was it?  
-Ya can’t say I merely beat ya up… I even make sure ya’re always conscious and able to resist!-

-Bastard…- Logan answered. That break and mainly the glass of alcohol were giving him back some energy.

Sabretooth laughed and with the tip of one of his claws he scratched the other’s member.

The X-Man couldn’t stop himself from moaning in pain, that turned into pleasure as soon as the other started masturbating him. Here came the part he feared most and that he was waiting for at the same time: like every year Victor would have fucked him to humiliate him further, but after that he would have let him go. Logan knew that the other would have forced him to enjoy it any way he could, therefore he closed his eyes and pretended that that hand belonged to someone else, someone with blue skin and a prehensile tail that he could use in very unconventional ways.

The taller man grinned amused for his victim’s compliance, he was even sighing in pleasure. He probably thought that he was going to let him go soon, but he was wrong. Oh he was really wrong!  
As soon as Logan was fully erected, Victor took the battery again and turned it on, putting the electrodes on his victim’s balls.

The X-Man had merely the time to understand what was going on before the pain in such a sensitive place made him scream. A few drops of cum dripped from the tip of his member, pushed outside from the contractions caused by the electric shock.

Victor moved the electrodes away and turned the battery off, spreading with a finger the white liquid on the other’s gland.

-Ya like this toy a lot, don’t ya?- he mocked Logan, staring into his eyes and getting a growl as an answer.  
–Don’t deny it, yer body is more honest than ya.- he continued in an amused tone, pushing an electrode into his victim’s urethra and making him scream, preventing him from answering back.  
-Since electricity turns ya on so much let’s see if it’ll make ya come.- he finished, putting the other electrode on Logan’s perineum and turning the battery on.

Wolverine arched his back, screaming apparently in pain, but the tip of his dick got covered in semen, showing that he did really come.

Sabretooth, satisfied from this result, finally put his toy away. He masturbated Logan to make him keep his erection, ignoring his protests for the overstimulation. He untied the other’s legs only to move them over his head an tie his ankles near his wrists, leaving him completely exposed.

-What a wonderful view…- he mischievously commented before licking the shorter man’s opening.

-Ah! No… stop it!- Logan replied, trying to sound threatening even if his moans of pleasure betrayed him.

Obviously Victor ignored him, going on with his rimming until he believed his victim was wet enough, in addiction to his excitement.  
He freed his victim’s hands to tie them together over his head, then he untied his legs to flip him on his belly, pulling his hips over the table’s edge and fastening his ankles back to the table’s legs. This way the shorter man was still and open.

Logan was trying to free his hands in order to do something to fight, but Sabretooth was too good with knots and he could stop him and move his hands behind his back. He didn’t even bother to temporarily separate the X-Man’s hands, he just dislocated his shoulders and fixed them back, making him scream in pain.

-Stop whining, I didn’t break yer bones, ya know.- he chuckled, keeping him still in order to get in position and harshly penetrate him.

-Fuck!- Logan complained, uselessly trying to close his legs.

-Great deduction, Sherlock, I’m fucking ya.- the taller man replied, thrusting into him without waiting for him to get used to the violent intrusion.

In the beginning the X-Men moaned in pain, but then the excitement and pleasure changed his tone in something that Victor highly preferred. It meant that he had completely won, he had subjugated and humiliated him again.  
He thrusted harder and harder, leaning over him and biting him until he bled in many places.

-You and I, we’re always linked, runt.- he sensually whispered in Logan’s ear, sighing in pleasure at every thrust. –Ya’ll never get rid of me… we’re equal.-

-I-it’s not… true.- Logan replied, struggling to hold his moans back and to show his hatred from his tone of voice. –I ain’t… an animal like ya!-

-Oh yes, ya are… just give up, ya’ll never be like ‘em.- Sabretooth answered, preventing the other from responding by sliding his hands under Logan’s chest to rip it open.

He licked the X-Man’s blood from his fingers before pinching one of his victim’s nipple and masturbating him. He wanted to make Wolverine come while his dick was still inside him, so that the humiliation would be greater.

Logan began to move his hips to help the other’s movement, as much as the bindings let him. At this point his mind was too fogged by pleasure to listen to the voice of pride that was telling him not to do it.

Victor bit his shoulder again, drawing blood and licking it away as long as Wolverine’s healing factor let him bleed before closing the wound.

Both of them were moaning and groaning for pleasure, absorbed in that embrace, rough and animalistic just like them.

Wolverine came first, his moan louder than the previous ones, followed soon after by the taller man, who made a sound very similar to the purr of a big tiger.

Victor stood still for some seconds to catch his breath, then he pulled out of Logan, who groaned in protest.

Sabretooth leaned down on his ear to whisper:

-We both know that ya could free yerself since I turned ya around… see ya next year, runt.-

He slapped Logan’s ass before walking away, leaving him with his pride wounded by the burning humiliation.


End file.
